Draw With Me
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • "Isso parece como sendo o meu primeiro amor, tanto que eu sinto que isso deve ser o destino, nem mesmo nos meus sonhos eu sinto, da mesma maneira em que nos abraçamos."


-

**Draw With Me**

-

"Isso parece como sendo o meu primeiro amor,  
Tanto que eu sinto que isso deve ser o destino,  
Nem mesmo nos meus sonhos eu sinto,  
Da mesma maneira em que nos abraçamos."

**Ai Otsuka - Cherish**

**-**

_Por: Demetria Blackwell_

-

_Um infinito visto em tons claros e pontos que brilhavam ao seu redor._ Kirakishou nunca tinha visto algo tão bonito. Encontrou esse lugar em uma de várias portas que compõem seu enorme calabouço eterno e se encantou por esse lugar tão indefinido.

Caminhando – em um quase flutuar – foi avançando por entre as cores que compunham aquele pequeno mundo observando as mesma dançarem a sua volta e os pontos brilhantes piscarem despreocupadamente. Andou, andou, andou, até que em um momento, parou. Ficou completamente intrigada com o que viu. Uma extensa parede de cristal transparente. Se não observasse bem, teria se chocado contra aquilo, com certeza. Foi chegando próximo ao cristal e o tocou, sentindo a superfície lisa e gélida em seus dedos de porcelana. Uma vez, Laplace lhe disse que quando os humanos chegavam perto do vidro, ele ficava embaçado. Tentou fazer o mesmo para ver se ficava embaçado e desse para escrever algo nele. Chegou perto, mais nada aconteceu. Ela se esquecia _as vezes_ que não era humana, muito menos respirava. Observou por entre a parede, para ver se achava algo que lhe explicasse o por que disso, e viu algo incomum vindo do outro lado.

Era ainda mais bonita que aquele mundo pequeno. Quando aquela menina passou a mão por entre os cabelos cinza, ela ficou a imaginar como seria fazer um carinho neles.

-

-

_Um infinito visto em tons claros e pontos que brilhavam ao seu redor._ Suigintou não sabia o que estava fazendo ali, só se lembrava de ter atravessado um dos vários espelhos que compunham seu mundo e vindo parar aqui. Até que estava gostando daquilo tudo, mais já estava ficando entediada por só haver cores naquilo. Suspirou. Estava perdida no próprio mundo, palmas pra ela, por favor. Passou a mão nos cabelos em sinal de irritação e olhou com mais atenção para frente e se espantou ao ver uma menina rosa e uma parede de vidro. Achou que já estava delirando de tanto tempo que estava passando naquele paralelo, esfregou os olhos e olhou de novo.

A menina olhava para ela, curiosamente.

-

-

Kirakishou ficou curiosa. Quando aquela menina olhou diretamente para os olhos dela e ela pode – finalmente – contemplar a cor – rosácea – de seus olhos, não pode deixar de sorrir. Que olhos lindos ela tinha! Eram tão rosas quanto o seu cabelo, sua roupa, seus sapatos. Sua pele era branca-porcelana e seu cabelo, sua roupa, o fundo de seus olhos eram _desbotados_.

Nunca tinha ficado tão presa a algo ou alguém como ficou com ela. Sentiu sua agitação aumentar quando ela veio correndo em sua direção. Maldito seja aquela parede de vidro!

-

-

Suigintou ficou curiosa. Como alguém estava ali? Seria ali uma outra dimensão? Não sabia responder, ou não queria responder. Só queria saber quem ela era. Correu até a parede de vidro que as separava e chegou perto o suficiente para encostar seus finos dedos na superfície. Ficou a admirar os detalhes dela. Cabelos rosa, roupa rosa, sapatos rosa. Olhos... Não conseguia parar de olhar aqueles olhos _mel-cor-de-mel._

-

-

Não conseguia parar de olhar aqueles olhos _rosa-cor-de-rosa_. Talvez por nunca ter visto alguém assim, tão linda ou tão diferente de si mesma. Só _talvez_ seja isso que tenha lhe chamado atenção. Aquela menina do outro lado do vidro tentou falar, ou falou algo, mais não estava ouvindo nada. Colocou as mãos atrás da orelha para tentar apurar a audição. Viu que ela tentava gritar. Kirakishou então balançou a cabeça – negativamente – para a menina cinza-desbotada. Queria poder ouvir a voz dela, deveria ser tão doce quanto seus traços.

-

-

Suigintou suspirou. Como é que perguntaria algo a aquela menina-cor-de-rosa sem poder se comunicar? Tentou pensar em alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que não seja falado. Como um estalo em sua mente, veio à lembrança que estava desenhando bobagens há minutos atrás. Começou a procurar nos bolsos daquela roupa enorme, tira um pano de um lado, tira um tecido de enfeite do outro, deu uma volta e – finalmente – achou o que tanto queria: Um papel cuidadosamente dobrado e dentro dele, um giz de carvão inteiro.

-

-

Kirakishou tentava entender o porquê dela está olhando a roupa como se procurasse algo. Segundos depois ela tira um papel com um giz grande de dentro. Estava começando a entender o que ela pretendia.

-

-

Há um tempo atrás, quando tentava sair daquele lugar, a primeira boneca tentou voar com suas negras asas, mais parecia que naquele lugar não tinha gravidade alguma para se manter no ar e teve que abandonar a idéia de voar por cima da parede de vidro.

Escreveu o que queria - ao contrário – para que ela pudesse ler normalmente. Quebrou o giz em duas partes iguais e atirou uma metade por cima do vidro.

-

-

Kirakishou já sabia o que fazer.

-

-

"Quem é você?"

"Kirakishou. E você, moça bonita?"

"Suigintou. Obrigada pelo 'moça bonita'. Como você chegou aqui, Kirakishou?"

"Eu sempre vivi por entre portas e paralelos, e em uma dessas portas, me trouce aqui. E você?"

"Atravessei um espelho de meu mundo."

"Você tem um mundo só seu?"

"Sim, lá, posso ser eu mesma, na hora que eu quiser, quando eu quiser. Eu sei que ele sempre estará lá pra mim."

"Queria poder ter um mundo só meu..."

"E você não o tem?"

"Sempre tem algum coelho na toca de Alice para atrapalhar."

"Alice... Esse nome sempre me perseguiu."

"O jogo de Alice?"

"Sim."

"Eu também."

"Como assim?!"

"Sou uma boneca, mais ao mesmo tempo eu não sou."

"?"

"Eu nunca fui criada, só fui uma imaginação, uma lembrança no imaginário do Pai. Eu seria a primeira boneca, mais não tive nem chance de me fazer."

"Eu sou a primeira boneca."

"O Destino prega pesas."

"Enquanto você não teve chance de ser criada, eu não tive chance de ser completada."

"?"

"Sou uma boneca incompleta, por isso, menosprezada e excluída de perto das outras bonecas 'perfeitas'."

"A Sonhadora e a Incompleta. Daria uma linda história."

"Vamos a escrever juntas?"

-

-

-

**N/a:** Seria uma one-shot, mais eu preferi adicionar um ou dois capítulos, pra não ficar grande demais. Essa fic é baseada em um vídeo com o mesmo nome da fic, "Draw With Me", vejam o vídeo e se apaixonem. Dedicado ao **Aoi**, por que ele amou o vídeo tanto quando eu, e dedicado também a – nada mais, nada menos – que a **Kaori-chan**, minha querida amiga que me mandou esse vídeo fabuloso. Beijos com sabor de **bolinho de arroz, com cobertura de **_amora. _-Q


End file.
